Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a pixel structure with a patterned oxide semiconductor layer.
Description of Related Art
In general, the conventional manufacturing process of a pixel structure having an oxide semiconductor layer substantially involves six masking steps. With the first masking step, a gate electrode is formed on a substrate. Then, a gate insulating layer is comprehensively formed on the substrate for covering the gate electrode. Next, with the second masking step, an oxide semiconductor layer is formed on the gate insulating layer above the gate electrode. Furthermore, with the third masking step, an etching stop layer is formed on a portion of the oxide semiconductor layer. Afterward, a metal layer is formed on the etching stop layer; and with the fourth masking step, a source electrode and a drain electrode, which are electrically insulated with each other, are separately defined on two sides of the etching stop layer. Then, an insulating layer is formed on the substrate for covering the source electrode and the drain electrode. After that, with the fifth masking step, a contact window is formed on the insulating layer in order to expose the drain electrode. Finally, with the sixth masking step, a pixel electrode is formed on the substrate, and this pixel electrode fills up the contact window and is electrically connected with the drain electrode. At this point, the manufacturing of the pixel structure having the oxide semiconductor layer is completed. Nevertheless, the abovementioned manufacturing process of the pixel structure is complicated, and has high production costs.